


What we're missing

by Kildren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex trys to explain things to Kara, F/F, Identity Reveal, James does not make a physical appearance, Lena knows, Light Angst, Maybe some humor, a lil' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildren/pseuds/Kildren
Summary: Kara reveals her identity to Lena in hopes of clearing the air between them, but what Lena says leaves her more confused than ever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story kind of got out of control but I hope you all enjoy it? All mistakes are mine.

Tonight was the night.

Tonight when Lena arrived she would tell her the truth. Something she should have told her the moment trust was established between them, the secret she should have said long before their Super and Luthor dynamic was nudged closer towards Superman and Lex’s—a change that was forced by her own hands no less.

Tonight, she would tell Lena she was Supergirl.

She wondered how Lena would react. Perhaps her anger would be well concealed as usual and she’d calmly say her piece, all while making sure there was no room for argument (or in this case, a plea for forgiveness). Maybe it would be the opposite, maybe the news would be the last blow that caused Lena to bare her emotions—all the anger, the hurt and the confusion—even sadness, possibly.

The best case was that Lena already figured out her identity and by finally being honest with her they could just put this all behind them and start anew. The worst scenario she could think of was the one where Lena would leave without a word or a glance, and possibly uproot herself from National City. If that happened she was certain she’d spend the remainder of her life wanting some sort of closure, and Lena would never give it to her.

Her body stilled when she heard two rapid knocks on her door. It was time.

“Hey,” she greeted softly when opening the door.

Instead of walking in like she always did for their weekly movie nights Lena stood rooted at the entryway, green eyes searching blue for a moment before greeting her with a smile. “Hey, Kara.”

Kara gestured her inside and the Luthor complied. After the door clicked shut she pressed her head against it and took a deep breath. “There’s something I need to tell you,” Kara said as she turned to face Lena.

She had expected to falter under Lena’s scrutiny but the CEO wasn’t looking at her at all. She had her back towards her and her bag was dropped onto the table, but she had yet to take off her coat—it was almost as if she didn’t plan on staying.

Perhaps she knew. Or at the very least, she knew something was off.

“Lena?” the Kryptonian called out hesitantly as she moved closer to her. She was about to put a hand on her shoulder when the Luthor turned abruptly, and all the sudden Kara was aware of their close proximity. Words failed her as she gazed into green eyes, the emotion behind them indecipherable. She brought up one hand to take off her glasses, hoping that actions would prove better than words, but Lena caught her wrist mid-air.

“I thought you were going to tell me something?” the Luthor finally spoke.

Kara cleared her throat. “It’s more like a show and tell.”

To her surprise Lena circled an arm around her waist and placed her palm flat against the small of Kara’s back before pulling her close, their bodies now pressed against one another. “And what is it you’re supposed to show me?” the CEO whispered into her ear, soft lips grazing against the shell of her ear.

The Kryptonian opened her mouth to say something but she was once again at loss for words. Last time she checked they were only friends and this _definitely_ wasn’t a hug, it was far too intimate to be one. “Lena, I—”

“Don’t say it.”

That’s when Kara noticed the small tremors coming from Lena, her body shaking ever so lightly. The way she gripped tightly onto her wrist with the other hand pressed roughly into her back, the way she hid herself in the crook of her neck, afraid to meet her gaze.

“Say what?” the Kryptonian asked. She needed to know if they were on the same page, she needed to know if—

“Don’t say anything…” Lena paused and squeezed harder, and for a moment Kara wished she could feel more than a light touch. “Don’t change anything,” she whispered.

The Kryptonian swallowed thickly. The change had already occurred the moment she doubted Lena, and the truth about her identity had to come out. The reality had to settle in.

“You have to hear me say it,” she spoke softly. “There’s no other way.”

Lena loosened her grip and pushed herself away Kara, eyes flashing with anger. “Why now?” she demanded. “Why say something _now_ of all times?”

“It’s because you deserve the truth! I’m not going to deny that I was concerned of the Luthor name at first, but the more I got to know you…the more selfish I became,” Kara admitted with a sigh. “The repercussions of being Supergirl finally began to settle in by the time you moved to National City. I was growing tired of everyone putting their expectations on me or making assumptions about how I should act.”

Kara remembered the time she broke her office phone when Siobhan Smythe came to CatCo. She remembered how she said she was going to give her a chance and how Winn said that it was Supergirl’s line, and that it was okay for Kara Danvers to be upset. Winn probably meant nothing by it but she felt that he was unconsciously laying out his expectations for Supergirl and Kara Danvers, for one to be selfless and the other selfish—it just stuck with her, that assumption, that indescribable feeling—it never went away.

Had she ever meant for there to be a fine line between Supergirl and Kara Danvers?

“I understand there are certain things that only I can do which is why I decided to help in the first place, but somehow in the process I lost control over my own identity—it was shaped by the public instead. You were the only one who saw me as me and I wanted to keep our relationship like that for as long as I could, but after I doubted you and made things awkward I decided that it was time to tell you the truth…though it’s obvious now that you already knew.”

“You’re right, I did,” Lena snapped. “I knew it the moment you walked into my office with Clark Kent yet I couldn’t stop myself from trying. I knew it would hurt because really, a Super and a Luthor? I knew that all of this would probably come around in the worst way possible but I still tried to be your friend, I _wanted_ to be your friend, I—I thought we could be different from them!”

No, they weren’t like Superman and Lex, and they could still be different if they made things right.

The Luthor lowered her gaze as she released a shaky breath, and when she looked back up Kara could see the tears she was desperately trying to hold back. “You said I was the only who treated you like Kara…did it never occur to you that I wanted the same from you? A friend who treated me like Lena, not Lena Luthor? Why can’t you keep up with the charade? Why can’t you just let me have you? The idea of you, the idea that there’s someone I can always count on, no matter what?” she asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Kara didn’t know why Lena would insist they maintain their current situation. They shouldn’t have to lie to each other, not anymore, not after everything that’s happened. “We’ve seen what lying has done to us so why can’t we fix this? Why won’t you let _me_ fix this? I made one mistake—”

“A mistake that you apologized for _after_ you were found out,” Lena cut in coldly.

The Kryptonian looked at her in disbelief. “What about Reign and the three weeks you had her? I only found out after we went to warn you about the other Worldkillers!.”

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“What I did, it was never against you. What you did? It hit too close to home.”

“You think what you did was never against me? Reign beat me into a _coma_ , Lena, and I had no idea where she was or what she could be doing!”

“Now you’re just taking it personally like you always do. We don’t need to mention the Kryptonite, do we?”

Kara let out a frustrated sigh. “I just thought that you would trust me enough to tell me you had Reign.”

As soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth she sensed the shift in the air and the palpable tension that suddenly weighed down on her. Kara met Lena’s gaze and immediately understood what the Luthor was silently conveying to her— _and I thought you would trust me enough to tell me you were Supergirl._

Kara felt like a hypocrite who was digging herself an early grave.

Lena let out a light scoff. “I didn’t tell you and you took it as a sign of distrust, so you decided to do the same and use James to break into my personal vaults?”

“Well he didn’t object to the idea, did he?” What made James so different from her? Why was he exempt from his faults? Why were they still together?

“No, but he admitted to doing it and more importantly, he told me he was Guardian. I don’t care that he was quick to judge me on all other occasions, I’m used to it and it’s not the first time I’ve been with someone who can’t see past my name. The fact that he told me the truth about him, about what he did? That’s all that matters.”

The Super looked bewildered. “I don’t understand! Despite having your back on multiple occasions, I made one mistake and you won’t let me fix it. He accused and made various assumptions of you because you’re a Luthor, but he showed honesty for once and you forgive him?”

“You’re not listening at all.”

“Then tell me what I’m missing!”

“Look, I don’t know what spurred James to confess to me your plan and his secret identity, I don’t even care about his motives for doing so…but in that moment I saw his bravery and honesty. You display those qualities too, just not for me—not when it matters the most.”

Lena gave her a faint smile when she saw the confounded look on her face. “You still don’t get it, do you? Ask yourself this: when was the last time you were vulnerable around me?”

.

The next day Kara was sprawled out on the floor when Alex came over her apartment for lunch. She had been lying there since last night, after Lena left. Not that she’d tell her sister that.

“What’s the occasion?” the older Danvers asked with a laugh as she set down their food on the table. She became alerted when there was no sign of dirty dishes and takeout boxes lying around. “Oh god, you haven’t had breakfast yet?!”

“Alex…” Kara called out quietly, one hand overlapping the other as she placed them on top of her stomach, “how is bravery and honesty linked to vulnerability?”

The Director walked over and put her hands on her hips before staring down at Kara with an arch brow. “Are you going to give me the context behind that question?”

“Lena,” she mumbled. “Apparently James has more bravery and honesty than me.”

“Is that what she said? Why were you even talking about James?”

Kara gave her a quick rundown of what happened yesterday night. “And then I asked her why she was able to forgive James and not me, seeing as we both had a hand in breaking into her vaults. She told me that James admitted to doing so and also told her he was Guardian, so she forgave him because he was brave and honest. She said I have those qualities too but I don’t show it to her when it matters the most, and when I still didn’t get it she told me to think about the last time I was vulnerable around her.”

“And that’s why you’re asking me, because you still don’t get it.”

Kara nodded glumly. “I can understand why I lack honesty in her opinion. I mean, she has every right to think so because I lied to her for two years…I just hope that she believes everything else about our friendship was true,” she said with a sigh. “What I don’t understand is: when have I never proved to her that I’m brave when it matters the most? Supergirl’s job isn’t exactly safe, you know?”

Alex gazed at her for a moment before lying down next to her. “You _are_ brave…you’re the bravest person I know.”

“But?”

“Lena knows that Supergirl and Kara Danvers are brave, in the sense that both of them are willing to risk themselves for the greater good…but she doesn’t know _you_. She doesn’t know the girl who had constant nightmares about Krypton’s explosion, the girl who still does. She doesn’t know you were stuck in space for twenty four years, and the fact that you get all jittery when entering elevators—you just hide it really well. She definitely doesn’t know how much you’re afraid of losing her…there are so many things she doesn’t know.”

“Letting her know what I fear will make me brave?”

Alex chuckled. “Other than protecting people, letting people in is also what makes you brave. It takes a lot of courage to open yourself up to someone, to let people see the weak side of you…it happens to all of us. As for James, Guardian is not only a secret identity, he’s also an integral part of him because he represents his ideals…so the fact that he told Lena about it is a pretty big deal to her, I guess. I think Lena thought you would have eventually done the same, seeing that you two have known each other for quite some time.”

Kara heaved a sigh. “I don’t know what to do, Alex.”

“I’m sorry we all told you to keep your identity a secret, it should have been your choice to make.” Alex then paused in contemplative silence. “Maybe it’s not too late to turn this around? I know you’ve comforted her a lot in the past, maybe all she wanted was to do the same for you but she couldn’t because, you know, with all the secrecy you’ve probably never shared something too personal?”

“You’re right,” the Kryptonian said slowly as she came to a realization. “I never discussed a personal problem with her. I never even teared up, much less cry in front of her. All this time she has been helping me the best way she can, whether it’s giving me an ego boost as a reporter or giving me tips to solve my work related problems, even going as far as buying CatCo and saving it from Morgan Edge—but that’s not what she wants. She wants a more meaningful connection?” she questioned.

“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask her that.”

Kara rolled over and hugged Alex the best she could. “I love you.”

Her sister chuckled. “I love you too, dummy. Now go get your girl!”

“What?! She’s not my—”

“Oh god, we’re going to have another conversation aren’t we? I need a beer.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was sprawled out on the floor again while Alex was lying on the sofa, rubbing her hands on her face in exasperation.

“Kara! We’ve been at this for _three_ hours! How many times do I have to explain that Lena likes you back?”

“Well excuse me if I don’t believe in your gaydar!” the Kryptonian exclaimed loudly from her position on the floor.

“Come on, it only took you fifteen minutes or so to admit that you like her, but why is it so hard for you to understand that the mutual attraction exists?”

“She’s with James so stop telling me that!”

Alex groaned and sat up to grab another slice of pizza. “You’re going to make me fat with all this stress eating I’m doing now,” she grumbled. “Just because she’s together with James it doesn’t mean that she’s not attracted to you.”

Kara followed suit, sitting up to look her sister in the eyes. “Fine, let’s say that she’s attracted to me but it might just be a physical thing only! Like, I don’t know, looking at art or something.”

“Kara Danvers, did you seriously just call yourself a work of art?”

“No! I was just trying to compare!”

“Right,” Alex said, dragging out the word, “you were comparing yourself to art. Still sounds the same to me.”

“Rao, I meant comparing—ugh, you know what? We’re getting off topic here.”

The older Danvers hummed. “Where were we? Oh, we were talking about how Lena Luthor _likes you back_ one hundred percent.”

Kara faced down and pressed her forehead against the coffee table. “If it’s really as you say…then why is she still with James?” she mumbled.

Alex let out a sigh. “Look, she may have been smart enough to figure out you’re Supergirl, but I’d say she’s dumb when it comes to love. No one can be that perfect, something’s gotta give. Besides, you’ve shown no specific interest in her whatsoever, how’s a girl to know?”

The Kryptonian raised her head. “For the hundredth time, she’s in a relationship so I can’t do anything even if I wanted to! Plus, I’d feel kind of bad for James if Lena and I _did_ end up together. Wouldn’t that be weird for him, to see his exes with each other?”

“Welcome to Earth where your relationships can be as messy as you want. Besides, all is fair in love and war so if he loses it can’t be helped.”

Kara tugged at her hair in frustration. “Why does this have to be complicated?”

“Like I have been saying this _whole_ time, it doesn’t have to be! Just woman up, tell her how you feel and let her sort the rest out.”

“I feel like that’s irresponsible, dumping your feelings on someone.”

“That’s called confessing, Kara, it’s how it works.”

“Still…”

The older Danvers threw her half eaten pizza at Kara. “Why don’t you just kill me now so we can end this conversation?”

The blonde grimaced when pizza sauce was smeared on her hand after catching the flying pizza on reflex. “You were the one who started this,” she pouted as she wiped her hand with a napkin.

“Okay, stop and think about this: do you want to see her happy with someone who’s not you?” Before Kara could respond Alex held up a finger. “And please don’t answer ‘as long as she’s happy, I’m happy’.”

Of course Kara was happy as long as Lena was happy. She especially loved the way Lena lit up whenever she visited her at L-Corp, the way she tried to contain her joy (for the sake of professionalism) but still ended up breaking into a huge grin anyways. Whenever Lena smiled, even for the briefest of moments, it felt like the weight of her brother’s sins just vanished into thin air—and truth to be told, she deserved to be happy—to be happy without a care in the world, without Lex Luthor looming over her.

Kara wanted that. She wanted to be the person who made Lena smile whenever she thought about her, to be the one to bring her laughter and joy and all the positivity’s the world had to offer. Most importantly, she wanted to be the person who could chase away the darkness and protect the flickering flame within Lena, to make sure it burned bright enough for the world to see.  

The question was a no brainer. “I want her to be happy with _me_.”

Alex threw up her hands triumphantly. “There’s your answer!”

Kara clambered towards the sofa and gave her sister a tight hug. “What would I do without you?”

“Honestly? I think you would have figured this out eventually,” the Director laughed. “Before you go, I want you to know that whatever the result is—I’ll always be proud of you.”

“Have I told you I love you?”

“Say that to Lena! Now _go_ , seriously!”

As soon as the Kryptonian was out of sight Alex stood up and stretched, sighing in content when she worked out the kinks in her body. She then started to clear the coffee table of empty pizza boxes and plated the left overs, making sure that the apartment was presentable before she left in case Kara and Lena ended back here.

It’s nice to have a little sister, she thought as she locked the door. A moment later she shook her head.

Kara had better succeed, if she didn’t she was going to drag her into the training room for a serious smack down!

.

Kara leaned forward and rested her forearms on the wooden railing when she arrived at the pier. She had been looking out at the sea for a few minutes when she heard Lena’s voice.

“Care to tell me why we’re meeting at the pier? This isn’t exactly our usual hangout spot.”

Kara turned her head and allowed herself to smile a little when she saw Lena walking towards her. “That’s the point,” she said when the Luthor stood beside her, though an arm’s reach away. “I didn’t choose your office or anywhere familiar because if this ends terribly, at least the memory won’t be associated with those places.”

“So you’ve put in some thought…but it’s pointless you know?” the Luthor said quietly as she watched the sun begin to set. “Everything around me now would give me a reason to think about you.”

At that moment Kara realized how silly she was. The Luthor was right, the salty breeze coming from the ocean, the pastel hues in the sky that would gradually turn darker as the sun set, even all the wooden piers she’d come across in the future—they would never fail to remind her of today and of Lena.

Similar to how the sunset always brought back memories of home.

“This is what I wanted to show you,” she spoke softly when the sun became a fiery red that set the sky ablaze. “Even though it can’t compare to the real thing, every sunset I see reminds me of Rao and of Krypton…it manages to give me a sense of comfort yet tears another hole in my heart at the same time, leaving me hollowed out and empty. I always feel alone and no one can understand me at all, not even Superman. After all, I reminisce about a past he can’t even remember.”

Kara heaved a sigh. “I’m not even sure what I’m saying, I don’t even know where to start, I—” she paused and let out a nervous laugh. “I’ve never done anything like this before, umm, this whole ‘talking about myself to someone’ thing…only ever to Alex. And now you,” she said as she chanced a glance at the woman beside her, quickly averting her gaze and pushing up her glasses when their eyes met.

The blonde fiddled with her hands, afraid that she might break the wooden railing if she clutched on it too tight. “I have nightmares of Krypton exploding, I feel uneasy in elevators because I was in a pod for twenty four years, I constantly worry about breaking something or letting people down, putting people in danger—I’m afraid of a lot of things but the worst thing that could happen is to lose someone I care about, and I…I don’t want to lose you. That’s how important you are to me.”

Kara took a deep breath and forced herself to look at Lena. “I’m sorry for not telling you I’m Supergirl. I thought that protecting you both physically _and_ from my identity was the only way to ensure I wouldn’t lose you, that you’d always be by my side no matter what…but in the end I screwed up. I mean, what can you expect from someone trying to be perfect in a world they don’t belong?” she said with a wry laugh.

The Luthor held her gaze. “Humans belong on Earth and none of them are perfect. You didn’t have to try, Kara, you never had to.” She paused and grinned a little. “I think now’s the time to admit that in the beginning I just wanted you to trust me so the whole Super Luthor thing would blow over and people would see me as ‘good’…but as I got to know you I still desperately wanted your trust, just not for the same reason anymore. I wanted you to believe in me because we’re friends.”

“I believe in you, I do” Kara said quickly, “and we’re friends, we _are_ …if you’ll still have me.”

“I know we are,” the Luthor smiled, “and I still want you as my friend, I just—if Lex didn’t go insane our relationship never would have been so complicated. I feel like because of who we are we end up blowing things out of proportion when it could be handled simply…he put me in a spot where everything I do is nitpicked by literally everyone, and after learning that no one appreciates a Luthor’s mind anymore I started keeping to myself.”

She heaved a sigh. “I no longer try to explain myself or justify my actions to anyone outside of work because my name is already a synonym to evil, just as your crest is a symbol of hope. I…I wanted to tell you about Reign, I did, but I didn’t want to spend time under interrogation when it could have been spent on saving Sam. I didn’t want to waste a second on explaining myself when people would already jump to their own conclusions before I even open my mouth, it hurts even more when I _do_ explain and no one believes my actions are for good…but that’s really no excuse, is it?”

Kara reached out to place her hand on Lena’s, and the latter gave her a soft smile before pulling away to tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “It’s dark now,” she muttered as she averted her gaze and sought out the moon in the sky. As if on cue, the lights on the pier lit up and she let out a quiet laugh. “Maybe we should go somewhere else that’s preferably warmer.”

In an instant Kara had her cape on hand and offered it to her. “Here, it’ll keep you warm.”

“Should I even ask where you hid that?” the Luthor questioned with an arched brow. Regardless she accepted it and draped it over her shoulders. “Thanks, I feel warm already. Where’d you buy this? It looks kind of familiar.”

“It’s my cape? But it was meant to be a blanket anyways,” she explained with a shrug as she leaned backwards against the railing. “It doesn’t really matter, it has dual use.”

The Luthor blinked, as though she couldn’t believe what she had heard. Soon she was stifling a laugh. “I’m sorry, you’re telling me that all this time you’ve been flying around with a _blanket_? Now I can tell the kid’s they’re all doing it the right way.

“Ah, don’t make fun of it! I’ll have you know that Superman was actually wrapped in it when he was sent to Earth so I bet people would be willing to pay a pretty penny for it. Also, it’s light, waterproof _and_ stylish. What blanket on Earth can beat that?”

“As of now there isn’t, but when I assemble a team there will be.”

“Of course,” Kara said as she rolled her eyes good naturedly. “Let me know what happens when you tell the board you’re going to launch a line of durable blankets that would last a lifetime.”

Lena laughed.  “They’d shoot me down before I even start! Realistically it’d be better off as a personal side project but as much as a genius I seem to be, textiles are out of my league. I suppose you wouldn’t mind me hogging your blanket when you don’t need it?”

 The Kryptonian grinned widely. “How can I say no when you asked me so nicely?”

“Well, at least until I figure out how to replicate one, and when I do it’ll be like having you around me all the time.”

Kara turned her head away and blushed. It was unfair, the sway that Lena had over her by saying something as simple as that. “If you promise to give me the first one you make, I’ll let you keep mine.”

When there was no immediate response she turned her head back to look at Lena. The Luthor was staring; her brows were slightly knit together as green eyes seemed to be searching for something. Maybe a clue or an answer, but Kara had no idea. “Did I say something wrong?” she asked timidly, a sense of unease filling her.

“No, no, you didn’t,” Lena replied quickly. “I just assumed that this blanket, this cape, was important to you…I thought you’d keep it as a family heirloom or something, since it’s from Krypton. I didn’t think you’d give it away to anyone.”

“You’re right, it is important…but so are you,” she said softly. “I’m willing to give it to you. I want you to have a part of me…something that’s mine.”

Without warning Lena engulfed her in a hug, the cape slipping off her shoulders from the sudden movement. Kara let it fall to as she brought up her arms to hug Lena.

“Sometimes you just say the sweetest things,” the Luthor murmured. “Also, you’re definitely warmer than that blanket. I love your hugs.”

The blonde laughed lightly. “Back in Midvale Alex would squeeze herself onto my bed during winter and we’d cuddle. One of the best memories I have on Earth.”

“I think I understand, I could just fall asleep in your arms right now.” Lena then let out a content sigh. “Whenever we hug your warmth just seeps through and somehow I feel whole again…it makes never want to let go, I feel safe here.”

“You don’t have to let go,” the Kryptonian whispered, “and I won’t let go either. I’ll always be here for you and I’ll always protect you…I promise.”

“I’ll make the same promise to you,” the Luthor muttered into the crook of her neck, “and I’ll be by your side for as long as I can.”

_Mine._

The thought appeared in Kara’s mind like an epiphany or sudden clarity, and it honestly frightened her a bit because she had never felt the needed to lay claim on anyone. All this time they had been referring to each other as friends but Kara knew that what she felt for Lena was more than that, and the way Lena was acting right now would have given her hope if James hadn’t existed between them.

“We should go,” the blonde said, her voice laced with a hint of reluctance. “I’ll take you back to...James’s or yours?”

The Luthor chuckled, pulling back slightly to look at her. “I never did tell you that I broke up with James, did I?”

Kara tried her best to maintain a straight face. “Yeah, I don’t think you mentioned that…so, uh, I’ll take you back to yours then.”

“I guess so,” Lena said nonchalantly, and neither of them moved.

“Or we could, you know, go back to mine and watch that movie we were supposed to watch?” the Kryptonian asked hopefully.

“That sounds lovely,” the Luthor replied with a grin.

“Um, before we go there’s something else I want to tell you,” Kara admitted nervously. “Iwantyoutobehappysopleasebewithme!”

Lena stared at her with wide eyes and the Kryptonian let go of her quickly, waving her hands about frantically. “I mean I’ll make you the happiest person on Earth—oh Rao!” she exclaimed when she realized what she said. “I—I mean I want you to date me—no, I want me to date you so I can make you happy—gah! What am I doing, I don’t even know if you like me!”

The tip of her ears were bright red and she covered her face with her hands because she could feel it burn with embarrassment. Right now she kind of had the urge to fling herself into the sun. She peaked through her fingers when she heard laughter erupted from the Luthor, and saw her doubled over.

“Oh Kara,” she wheezed as she tried to calm herself down. “Darling, do I like you? Of course I do! I’m way beyond that, actually,” she said as she took the Kryptonian’s hands in her own, lowering them from her face to kiss the inside of her palms repeatedly. “I can’t tell you how happy I am right now,” she sighed.

“You don’t think it’s too soon or anything?” Kara asked timidly, referring to the Luthor’s breakup with James.

“Honestly I thought _you_ would think it was too soon if I asked you out, so I was planning to wait for the right time.”

“I beat you to it!” the blonde grinned happily.

“Hmm, I bet you had some pep talk.”

“I’d raise my hands up in surrender and say ‘guilty as charged’, but I don’t want to let go.”

Lena smiled as she looked at her with adoration. “Let’s go back to yours and watch that movie. We can cuddle all you want.”

In an instant Kara transformed into Supergirl, eager to zip back home quickly. “Here’s your blanket,” the Luthor said with a smirk as she picked it up from the ground where it had fallen.

“Right now it’s a cape!” she stressed as she clipped it onto her suit. “I never should have told you it was a blanket,” she added with a pout.

Lena chuckled. “This will be our secret, I won’t tell anyone else.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, so are we going or not?”

If anyone witnessed Supergirl almost crashing into a building that night (because Lena couldn’t resist giving her a kiss on the cheek mid-flight), she’d deny it till the end of time.


End file.
